Chapter 215
The Sisters from Another World is the two-hundred and fifteenth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fourth chapter of Volume 32, and the sixteenth chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. It also doubles as the third chapter of the 14th Nova Clash. Synopsis The Legendary Pandora call for Satellizer to protect their family. Summary In 2014, a young Gengo Aoi proposed the Singularity Wave Theory to his colleagues but was ridiculed. Soon after he produced a device to test his theory by a lake, and he soon saw a Nova crystal materializing over the lake. That crystal would reveal Maria Lancelot. Cassandra communicates with Satellizer and she is joined by Teslad and Windy May. They explain that their souls are communicating without any sort of interference. They calmly ask Satellizer to save Kazuya, but the British Pandora is in hysterics about Kazuya's whereabouts. Cassandra explains that Kazuya was sent to another dimension to find the source of the Nova. Their explanation confuses Satellizer who just wants to save Kazuya. The Legendary Pandora explain that is why they called Satellizer. They wish to use their power to send her and her trusted allies to Kazuya's location. The Legends break the connection, telling Satellizer they will be waiting for her. Satellizer comes out of her daze and Rana appears, reminding her of the Level 1 alert. Satellizer dismisses it and asks Rana is she wants to be Kazuya's second wife. Rana agrees without question and Satellizer takes her aside to explain the reason of her sudden offer. Rana is initially incredulous but Satellizer insists that she needs her. Rana is eager to help and the two agree to go to the Legendary Pandora. Elizabeth Mably and Arnett McMillan have been eavesdropping and they interrupt their conversation. Elizabeth asks Satellizer not to keep secrets as she wants to help. The four Pandora arrive at Gengo's lab, and Gengo is aware Cassandra called Satellizer. Gengo addresses Radox's fleet and the new Nova Army as nothing in comparison to Kazuya's safety. Yu-Mi and Elize arrive with the World-Ranked Pandora as well and Gengo requests a few of them travel to the unknown dimension to save Kazuya. Arnett is excited to go, but Charles flatly shuts down her enthusiasm. Charles , Roxanne, and Cassie believe this is a Platoon 13 assignment and wish to go themselves, having made their decision to ally themselves with Gengo. Arnett still wishes to go but Elizabeth sides with the World-Ranked Pandora. She states the limit to be sent is five Pandora, and she believes the strongest of them should go. With Platoon 13 eager to retrieve Kazuya, Satellizer promises their return. In the Elca Dimension, Kazuya keeps trying to fight Pulucsigel but she responds by easily negating his Freezing and slowly disintegrating his hands. She intends to take his limbs and analyze him afterward. Satellizer Alexander leaps to Kazuya's defense but before anything else can be done, five pillars of light descend. One of them engulfs Satellizer Alexander herself. All forces are shocked and await what happens next. Soon after the lights fade, Platoon 13 steps forward with Satellizer taking over Satellizer Alxander's body. Event Notes *Gengo and the Legendary Pandora transport the Pandora contingent of Platoon 13 to Elca. **Satellizer assumes Satellizer Alexander's body in the alternate dimension. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters